During the warmer seasons, many people are involved in various outside activities, such as sports activities and attendance of sporting events, concerts and the like. As most of the activities are engaged in outside and, further, most of these “entertainment” activities involve foods and beverages, people typically place their food and beverage containers on the ground, whether in the grass, dirt, cement, etc. While many people have outside furniture available for use in connection with home-based activities, such furniture may not be available in connection with other venues, such as sporting events or outside concerts. Therefore, there is a need for a portable containment unit that can be easily disassembled, moved and reassembled at various outside locations.
Many sports and leisure activities are able to be participated in, while the participant simultaneously is able to eat or drink, such as horseshoes, bocci, and other similar activities. Therefore, there is a need for a portable containment unit that is particularly adapted for use in connection with such activities.